In Search of a Better Tomorrow
by PhantomGuardianoftheRepublic
Summary: Armageddon has been prevented. But now a new force has shown itself. Just what is this Fog Fleet that is showing up all over the world and what will Plus Ultra respond to this new force?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! I had just watched the movie Tomorrowland and I have to say the whole concept for the movie is something that is just screaming for multiple story possibilities. Personally I think that they did a very good job with the movie and that the so called preachy portion that people are talking about isn't bad at all. In fact I would say that it is something of an inspiring speech since yes all this is happening since we are complacent with not doing anything today. Which means that if we want to point the future for a better tomorrow instead of the apocalypse we need to act. So enough talk let's get on with the show! Notice: I don't own Tomorrowland and Arpeggio of Blue Steel._

 **Chapter 1: The New Course**

Other Dimension, Tomorrowland, 2012

Through the realms of space and time to a certain location there lay the fulfillment of a dream of a group of geniuses. In that place was a futuristic city bustling with activity, construction bots were rebuilding buildings and constructing new ones, space ships were flying off from the space port and returning from space carrying precious samples from other planets, and people were working on various projects of art, music, architecture, engineering, science, and technology.

Looking over the whole city was a towering building that housed the administrative services that ran the city and the Governor's Suits which formerly belonged to David Nix. The current governor John Francis "Frank" Walker was currently standing in one of the suits looking down on the bustling city while contemplating what had happened so far. Over a year ago he was living in his father's old house waiting for the world to end when an intruder showed up at his doorstep. That intruder was Casey Newton, a smart and lively kid that had apparently caught the eye of his former mentor and love interest Athena. She had stated that Athena had left her at his doorstep and was demanding him to take her there. He tried his best to deter that girl away from Tomorrowland, but she was very stubborn on trying to get there to the extent that she nearly busted his door down with a flaming harvester.

Eventually, it lead to her leading a bunch of Audio-Animatronic (AA) units to his house, him destroying his house to destroy the AA units, and finally meeting Athena after 27 years leaving Tomorrowland. Eventually, the duo convinced him to take them into Tomorrowland by using the Spectacle. A relic facility that was left-over by the founding four of Plus Ultra. They managed to get into Tomorrowland while being assaulted by the Paris AA units eventually meeting with the then Governor of Tomorrowland David Nix. He tried to convince David that the drop of the probability of Armageddon with Casey would at least mean that there was a chance that they could change the future. But David was convinced that no matter what they did there was no chance of saving the original world.

It wasn't until they were being readied to be deported back to earth that Casey had the brilliant insight that the monitor that he had designed was transmitting a thought about the future that was leading to the Armageddon future. This made him realized that David was purposely transmitting the signals from the monitor instead of signal leakage that he had assumed earlier. He later confronted David about this and found that David was using the monitor to try to prevent Armageddon, but was instead was convinced that the people of earth have given up. That led to his eventual battle with David to destroy the monitor which led to the "death" of Athena who blocked a shot that was aimed at him. Unfortunately, David died when the monitor came collapsing down to the ground after being destroyed by Athena. Which led him to be named the new Governor of Tomorrowland by the twisted irony that David had named him as his successor.

Now here he was from house arrest exile to leader of a whole organization, currently cultivating the next generation of fresh recruits to change the world. However, as of late there were some worrying events happening on earth. Even though they hadn't experienced the total Armageddon that the monitor had predicted the ice caps were still melting, governments were still being unstable, famine was still rampant, and wars were still happening. It was theorized that the current course would still be bad but at a much lesser scale. Something that they could live with and would be able to reverse if given enough time to do so. But those pale in comparison with the reports that they were getting about ghost ships that appear out of fog banks that were in the shapes of WWII war ships.

The first reports of these Fog ships was shortly after the trip to Tomorrowland via the Spectacle. Of which they managed to play it off as some light show that was too powerful that it shorted out causing the EMP wave. They didn't pay too much attention on these reports since they were busy reconstructing Tomorrowland and sending out the new recruiters to help bolster the organization. But it wasn't until one of the recruiters actually was at one of these events that it became a rather pressing matter. From what they managed to get from recruiter Apollo the Fog ships were giving off energy readings that were not comparable with old or current earth technology. In fact he stated that the energy readings seemed rather similar to Plus Ultra technology levels. That had set off alarm bells within the administration because they can remember the attacks by a rouge Plus Ultra member back during the Second World War.

Which leads up to the meeting that he has later that day to discuss the next course of action that Tomorrowland should take to these new findings. He looks on the currently being rebuilt futuristic city and vows that no matter what kind of threat this new power may be they will never destroy the vision of Plus Ultra. With that he turns around and walks over to the elevator tube that would take him to the main conference room where the meeting will take place.

-the meeting happened which resulted with them agreeing to continue with the renewal projects and recruitment. However, they should keep a sharp eye out for any further developments by the Fog Fleet as they were calling it.

Frank was rather satisfied with the results of the meeting, but was still sort of worried about the future of their organization and earth. He was broken out of his musings when a familiar face came into view. Casey Newton, the girl to brought him back to Tomorrowland.

"Why the long face Frank?"

"Ha Ha. Very funny Kid."

"Aw, come on. I know that the whole issue of the Fog Fleet is bugging you. But this seems to be something else there too."

"Well you got me there kid. That Fog Fleet may be a problem, but the events that are happening on earth is still similar to what was going on in the monitor. Even though it is much less of a problem than it was before. Sometimes I wonder if what we are doing now is too little, too late."

"Hey Frank. Look, I know that things are still bad even though we managed to go past the end date. But think about it, earth is still around. That shows that the future is changing and if we were to work hard, we should be able to reach the future that we dream for."

Frank smiled, "Well kid, you sure do know what to say to brighten things back up."

"Well I am what you are not. An Optimist."

 _Well this is what I got for now. Please comment and give constructive criticism. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

_It is nice to know that there are people who are still looking at the Tomorrowland tab. Though it would've been nice if there were some reviews. Well here is the next chapter and Happy New Year!_

 **Chapter 2: Return to Earth**

Tomorrowland, 2027

It had been a great many years since the discovery of the Fog fleet back in 2012 and already they had learned many things about them. Apparently they are made of a semi-metallic nanomaterial substance which was controlled via quantum mechanics. They were able to figure out the energy readings that the ships gave off were gravitational in nature. Giving them the ability to propel themselves through the water and also being able to utilize it as a weapon. They had a pretty good idea that was how the gravitational energy was supposed to be used since they also experimented with this kind of technology way back in the 1950's. They even managed to identify the transmission frequencies that the ships were using to contact each other, but they decided not to try to hack into the frequency yet so to not reveal themselves.

Meanwhile, they continued with their recruitment but with a greater sense of urgency. The ice caps were still melting, but simulations predicted that they would taper off in the next 7 years at the latest. However, because of the rising sea levels, countries near the seas were losing land thus straining their resources and population capacities. Increasing the conflict between nations to the brink of war. Therefore, it was imperative for Plus Ultra to get as many Optimists and Dreamers out of that hostile situation into Tomorrowland while maintaining pockets of combat AA units to protect the wire stations and the Eiffel Tower. Sure having the combat AA units were against what Plus Ultra stood for, but they needed a reliable way to protect those critical installations from the hostile forces on Earth. They could've severed all connections with earth, but it would be going against their recruitment program and a total throwback to Governor Nix's administration. Something that Frank Walker would rather not do under any circumstances.

However, this day was different from the other days that he spent as Governor of Tomorrowland. He was getting restless being cooped up with having to deal with the administrative matters for the past 15 years. Fortunately, they finally managed to stabilize the realm of Tomorrowland, but having to constantly deal with the reports from earth about the environmental and political situation and also the Fog fleet was really stressing him out. Why it was just over 5 months ago that they detected what they called orbital tori gates that were orbiting the earth. They had recently deduced that they were pieces of a giant 3D printing machine that would be capable of producing ships. But they have yet to determine how it was supposed to be controlled and operated. Personally, he wanted to examine the Fog fleet's capabilities himself but was held back due to his duties as the Governor of Tomorrowland. Now that Tomorrowland was stable enough he could hand the reigns off to someone else while going back to earth to try to uncover the workings of the Fog fleet. Which leads to him waiting for the lucky person of whom he will hand the reigns of governorship to.

It wasn't long when the office intercom buzzed.

"Yeah."

"Governor Walker. Mrs. Newton is here to see you", replied the AA receptionist.

"Good. Send her in."

"Affirmative."

The door to his office opened to reveal a beautiful woman with long brown hair that had a face that any boy could die for. However, that face belonged to Casey Newton. She had grown over the last 15 years, which turned her from the curious, precocious teen into a focused, ambitious adult. She had become the head of the Tomorrowland space program due to her prior interest in space exploration and was instrumental for revitalizing the Tomorrowland spaceport. But she had later gotten herself involved with the other technological projects which made her the de facto manager of the science program in Tomorrowland.

"Hey Frank, you wanted to see me?"

"Heh, still optimistic as ever kid."

"Fraaannnk. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a grown adult now."

"Come-on, I'm still older than you. You will always still be a kid to me."

Frank smiled when Casey went into one of her pouts. It was always funny when he made her angry like this. But he digress, he needed to tell her his decision and get it over with.

"Well, anyways moving on lets shed some light on the reason why you are here."

"Great. Well Frank what is it that you needed to tell me?"

"Kid, I am resigning as Governor of Tomorrowland."

He wasn't surprised by the shocked look on her face when he announced his intentions.

"Frank, why are you resigning? You've been doing well administrating the revival of Tomorrowland and bringing it back to the original path that the founders of Plus Ultra wanted. Oh wait, don't tell me, you want to go back to earth because of the situation brewing back home, right?" she gave that feline glare that she sometimes do when she thought that she had him figured out, but boy was she in for a surprise.

"Yes that is part of the reason, but the main reason is that I feel that I need to take a closer look on this Fog Fleet that we have been monitoring all these years."

"Oh yeah, the fleet that has technology that is almost on par with Tomorrowland's technology." She replied, "Yeah I do think that they may be something that we need to keep an eye on, but does that mean that you are resigning because you want to get close and personal on this issue?"

Frank only gave her a nod.

"But why do you need to resign as Governor, we have other people and AA units monitoring these fleets and have made some rather good progress on deciphering this fleet's capabilities. And besides who would be Governor if you are not around Frank? Let alone the fact that things are getting dangerous over there too."

She was smart he could give her that, but it seems that she had forgotten how stubborn he could be sometimes.

"You are true on all those points kid, but one thing that I have learned early on in life is you can't never be sure unless you experienced it yourself. Which is why I am committed to doing my own research into this mystery fleet. Also I have already have someone in mind to be the Governor when I am away."

"Oh and who would that be might I ask?"

"That would be you kid."

He was amused by the various emotions that she was showing on her face when he gave her that bombshell. Confusion, realization, disbelief, joy, and being overwhelmed by the news of her being his successor all in a matter of 30 seconds.

"F-f-f-f-rank, you're joking are you? You didn't just say that you were making me the next Governor of Tomorrowland right?" she stared at him looking if he was going to pull another of his bad jokes that he sometimes pulled on her.

"Nope kid, I'm serious when I said that. You earned it." Giving her one of his rare smiles.

"Why I'm honored by your declaration, but this is a lot for me to take in right now." She replied while walking around trying to slow her hyperventilation. "Are you sure that I should be Governor? I'm just the head of the Tomorrowland space exploration program. I don't know anything about administrating an organization."

He chuckled, "Kid, you are more than qualified to be the next Governor. You inspired a pessimistic mess like me to not give up. You single handedly revitalized the Tomorrowland space program from the run-down dump it was into the most efficient launch system it is today. Not to mention that you have been busy with the various tech programs around town, managing them into the most efficient research teams that they are now."

Casey opened her mouth to retort, but couldn't find any flaws in what he said. She thought about the points carefully and finally resigned herself that the facts spoke for themselves.

"Fine. I see your point. But I'm guessing that there is no way that I can convince you to stay in Tomorrowland short of putting you under house arrest."

"You know the answer to that, after how long we known each other kid."

She stared at him trying to get any indication of the possibility of convincing Frank to remain as Governor. When she couldn't see anything other than absolute determination she sighed, "I can see why Athena needed me to act as your motivator all those years ago. If you are always this stubborn, even I could see that you needed something drastic to change your mind and I don't even have an efficient empathy interface."

Frank smiled, "Good to know that you understand."

"But, as the new Governor of Tomorrowland and Head of Plus Ultra, I do have some conditions that you must agree to before we send you off."

He had anticipated this since he knew that Casey wouldn't let him go off on his own not without some insurance that he would be able to come home safely. Friends wouldn't just let people go without making sure of their wellbeing.

"Sure, let's hear it kid."

"One: maintain monthly contact with Tomorrowland. We'll provide you with a communicator so that we can keep in touch. Two: If things get too dangerous we will extract you from earth. No questions asked. Three: You are not going there alone. No, I will not be coming with you since you made me the new Governor. But you will have a personal AA unit that will act as your body-guard. That is all."

He expected those conditions since he would've said the same thing to Casey if she were in his shoes. Although the part of him having a personal AA unit was unexpected, it would help him greatly to have one in his journey.

"Sure kid, but who is the AA unit that would be coming with me? I don't think that having a recruiter being with me would be a good idea since they are built like kids and all. And also the civilian AA units don't have combat prowess, while the combat AA units lack emotional algorithms."

Casey made a rather mischievous smile, "Oh you will see. Originally, I wanted to make this a surprise for you. But I think that we will be needing to put some extra features into the unit if both of you are going to explore earth as it is now."

"Fine. I'll make my preparations and meet you and the new AA unit at the gate then."

"Good. Well if you excuse me, I'll be going over to the audio-animatronics lab."

With that Casey left the office leaving an amused Frank Walker wondering what the surprise AA unit was. But he placed it to the back of his mind since he would be busy getting ready for the trip back to earth to conduct the expedition on the Fog Fleet.

-2 hours later Tomorrowland Gateway Plaza

Frank Walker was currently standing in Gateway Plaza, the only transport nexus between Earth and Tomorrowland. Other than the old fashioned phase gates which he personally didn't liked on his first trip to Tomorrowland. He was currently dressed in cold winter gear since he planned on exiting the gate in Paris which was in the middle of winter. His only luggage was an encrypted messenger bag that held some Tomorrowland gadgets and scanning tools. The reason why it's called an encrypted messenger bag was the fact that the gadgets were being held in a dimensional pocket in the bag. It was encoded to his DNA so that if anyone else were to steal his bag and looked into it all they would find would be an empty bag. Of which he could remotely destroy via a Tomorrowland communicator while being able to reset the pocket connection to another bag. He was looking around wondering whether or not Casey would show up until he spotted her with a young woman. (Her appearance is based on the mosaic called the Minerva of Peace at the Library of Congress. Which I've been to.) He had to assume that the woman next to her was the AA unit that was the surprise. Finally, Casey with the mystery AA unit came to where he was standing.

"Hey Frank."

"Hey kid. So I guess that this is the AA unit that I am going with then?"

Casey smiled, "Yes, she is the latest design which combines the combat prowess of the military AA units, while having the ability think flexibly like the civilian AA units. She is also has several hidden weapons systems installed ranging from entrapment and stun to mutilate and kill. The last part I very hope that you don't need to use, but things are getting kinda dangerous over there now. She's sorta like an adult version of the recruiter AA's, but is specifically designed to act like an assistant and body guard."

Frank looked at the AA unit being fairly impressed with the work. "So what's the unit's name then?"

Casey gave a melancholy look, "Her name is Minerva."

That shocked him. Minerva was the roman equivalent to the Greek Athena. The name once held by his former love interest Athena. Who sacrificed herself to save his life and to bring the end to the Monitor.

He was about to voice his opinion on the name when Casey shushed him.

"Frank I know that it is a tough for both of us with Athena gone, especially for you. So I decided to have an AA unit built that could assist you. I wanted to name it based on something that we both shared but the only thing that I got was Athena. So I decided on naming her after the Roman version of her instead of the Greek one, because I know that both you and I would both like to remember her as she was."

He was speechless about that comment, but eventually sighed accepting her offer of goodwill.

"Alright, but she better be as good as you say. Otherwise if she is not up for it I'm sending her back."

"Fair enough Frank."

At that moment the Gate activated showing a chilly room that belonged to a warehouse that they owned in downtown Paris. Frank then looked back over to Casey, "Well I guess it would be goodbye for now then kid."

"No. It's not goodbye, it's good luck. Since we will always would stick up for each other. Even if we are on different worlds."

He chuckled, "You're right, like Athena said 'Dreamers must stick together.'"

He took one last look at Casey before putting his attention on Minerva.

"All right then, Minerva, are you ready to go?"

"Affirmative. Mr. Walker. I am always ready for anything."

"O.k. First things first, please just call me Frank."

"Very well. Sir."

"I guess we will need to fix some things with your personality, but I guess that will do for now."

With that Frank marched over to the gate and went through with Minerva in tow. Leaving a lonely Casey Newton at the gate plaza.

"Good luck Frank. I hope that you will find what you are looking for."

 _Wow that took a lot out of me. Sorry if the story is a bit rambely, but I needed to get this story to progress to the Yokosuka port part. I got a lot of ideas of how Tomorrowland will mix with Arpeggio of Blue Steel, but it would help if some of you who are looking at the story give me some constructive reviews. Have a Happy New Year Every One!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I am back with another chapter of this story. Sure it has taken some time for me to create it, but I have been busy with finding a job and have been doing this in my spare time. But I digress, lets get this story going!_

 **Chapter 3: The Great Naval Rescue**

Earth, somewhere in the Pacific, 2039

The sun was rising over the horizon over the seemingly peaceful Pacific Ocean. Seemingly because of the fact that there was a huge armada of innumerable Fog Ships sailing westward to a huge international naval fleet consisting the remnants of the Japanese, American, Chinese, Australian, Korean, and various other fleets of countries from the South Pacific.

Floating on the edge of potential face-off between these massive armadas was a lonely ship that was a large five-story luxury yacht. Of which was commanded by one man that was very much not at home with the show of possible affluence.

"Come on Minerva. Do we really need a boat like this, just to be out here?" asked Frank Walker who was standing in the covered bridge. "Aren't there any other boats that are just as capable and more utilitarian?"

The person in question looked back at him from the ship controls with a serious look, "While that would be true, it would've been difficult to get with our history. Seeing that neither of us have any record of working in fishing boats or industrial haulers. Not to mention that the government specifically stated that all commercial shipping should be halted, but didn't specifically specified pleasure craft. Therefore, necessitating for us to use this type of craft to get out here."

Frank gave a rather annoyed look, "I know, I know. I just can't help but feel really stupid coming out here in a giant pleasure boat."

"You and I know that this is by far no ordinary pleasure boat. Considering that it was a ship constructed by one of our shell companies and equipped with the latest in Plus Ultra tech." she turned back to look at the controls. "Besides, you should feel grateful that such hardware was available when we needed it. Former Governor John Walker."

"Yeah, yeah. Praise me some more why don't ya?" muttered an annoyed Walker while he made his way to the stern. "Just give me a heads up when the sparks start flying. Those poor boys will need all the help that they can get."

"Affirmative, Frank."

He went out the door leading to the patio that was at the stern of the boat and stared at their wake. Contemplating what had happened so far. It had already been 12 years since his trip back to Earth and saying that the shit hit the fan was an understatement. It would've been described was that everything went to hell rather quickly. For the first 5 years of the trip he had been going around Europe trying to find any signs of the origins of the Fog Fleet guessing that if anything the remains of the German Third Reich would hold some clue to that question.

He hadn't found much when examining known and hidden research centers that had been experimenting with Plus Ultra Tech back during the war as far as Tomorrowland records had shown. But he had been lucky when one of the facilities had some records of a meeting with some eggheads with a man called, Johann Gauss with his associate Kaworu Izumo. As far as he could tell from the documents it pointed that the man found some rather interesting material in the seawater from a certain location in the North Sea. He alerted Tomorrowland about the fact and had some assets to comb the area, but whatever it was was long gone as far as they could tell. It would've been possible to see what used to be there with their tachyon tech, but he wasn't willing on building another monitor like device unless he absolutely had to.

So the next step of their journey was to see if there was any material left from the Izumo from the record to see if there was any info that he may have sent back to imperial Japan at the time. However, it was around that time that the European war erupted necessitating them to set up operations in Europe to help the civilians that were embroiled in the conflict. Costing them 2 years in the process.

After they determined that the conflict wasn't going to escalate further when the powers created conflict zones similar to the First World War, they proceeded on with their journey towards Japan. However, it took them another year to finally get to Russia due to the difficulty of getting through the borders without being shot at even with the help of Tomorrowland assets to speed up the process. (The reason why they didn't take the wire-stations was because of his humanitarian aid operations he conducted in Europe for 2 years made him known so it would've been odd if he just somehow appeared in Japan.) From there it was rather smooth sailing by riding the Trans-Siberian railroad to the port of Vladivostok.

From there they took a ferry from there to Japan enjoying the sights of South Korea before finally reaching Japan which they spent the next 4 years trying to dig up anything about Izumo. During this time they set up residence in a place called Yokosuka by buying a piece of land which he built a house, where he did some small scale manufacturing and farming on the side. Unfortunetly, he couldn't find any information about the person, but was surprised when the Fog Fleet attacked the port of Vladivostok the previous year.

This led to the eventual removal of almost all of the nation's naval presence from the seas leading to the last ditch assault that he knew would end badly for them. Which leads to him being on a pleasure boat sitting at the edge of the possible battle waiting for his chance to at least help save anyone in the water after the aftermath.

He climbed the railing leading to the upper observation deck thinking about the entire situation unfolding all over the world. Sure with Tomorrowland technology they would've been able to fight back and could possibly even defeat the Fog Fleet given that their technology was miles ahead of anything that anyone on earth could hope to imagine. But with great power comes great risk, mostly on the fact that such power would act as a sweetened poison for an immature human society. It would be like giving the knowledge of making nuclear weapons in the height of the crusades, possibly dooming human civilization by the mostly unrestricted use of ultimate weapons without realizing the possible negative effects. Which is why until earth society was developed enough they were not going to openly use their technology to help, but that didn't mean that they couldn't help with nudging them in the right direction.

It was after this thought that he finally reached the observation deck looking over the battle zone seeing the first shots of a hopeless battle unfolding. Missiles and guns were firing at the group of Fog ships, but they were being either shot down by laser fire or being absorbed by their Klein fields. As he watch the Fog ships initiating their counter attack, he silently prayed that whoever was commanding the human fleet to quickly realize that it was hopeless and pull back before any more people die in vain.

-1 hour later same location

Finally, the human fleet was conducting a fighting retreat with the Fog battle group leading to them slowly leaving the area. However, there were a lot of sailors in the water that had to be left behind due to the fact that the human fleet had to retreat. As he saw the last of the Fog ships leaving the area, he decided that it was time for them to conduct rescue operations.

"Minerva, do you detect any other Fog Ships in the area?"

"Negative, although I do detect some destroyers and cruisers they are not heading in this direction. So I would assume that we are good to conduct rescue operations."

"Good, keep an eye out for those ships while you bring us over. With luck they would deem us as not a threat and leave us alone."

"Roger."

With that they drove the ship over to what remained of the battle with Frank being assisted by robot muscle units to get men and women out of the burning water. Some were alright with maybe some scrapes and bruises, but most were burned or heavily injured. Fortunately, the ship was equipped with automated medical units which were a recent development to treat those with serious injuries.

He was in the middle of helping prep a heavily injured man with a spinal injury apparently from the JMSDF when he was notified by Minerva via his ear set.

"Frank, one of the cruisers has broken off of its patrol and heading our way."

"Is there anything that we need to worry about?", asked Frank as he watch the man being carried away by the few medical personnel that weren't injured to the robot surgery suit.

"Unfortunately, yes. I detect energy readings which are similar to a weapons prep. I do believe that it would try to attack us since we are helping rescue people from the military."

Frank cursed under his breath, "Are there any more people in the water that we can rescue before we have to go?"

"Negative. That man was the last of the ones that were still alive. The rest out in the water were already dead when we arrived."

Frank looked over water as the still burning hulks of the human ships left a smoky haze obscuring his view of probably the many dead human bodies that were floating out there. He made a silent prayer to those that lost their lives, before noticing the shape of the Fog cruiser in the distance.

"All right Minerva, let's get the hell out of here." Frank said when the cruiser started firing. All shots being very off point probably due to the jamming that was being done by Minerva.

"Affirmative, all ahead full. Initiating evasion protocol. Standing by to convert to super captivation hydrofoil mode."

With that the luxury yacht started picking up speed while evading shots fired by the Nagara Cruiser. To the stupefied and despairing gaze of the remaining sailors that were on the stern deck.

"We're all going to die! There is absolutely no way were gonna survive a shot from a ship of the fog!" yelled a shell shocked sailor. Of which he would've been right if it wasn't for the surprise that the ship was containing for the moment.

"Oh pipe it down sailor! If you all got time to gawk at the ship chasing us. Then use it to get you're sorry asses into the ship before you're carried off by the wind." Replied an annoyed Frank Walker walking over to the entrance to the ships superstructure. All of the other military personnel were taken aback and some felt some anger about the choice of words, but all of them complied making their way into the entrance of which the door automatically sealed after the last person entered which was an aging bearded man.

"All right now that everyone is inside. Minerva! Prepare to activate super-captivation mode!" After saying that, Frank Walker looked smugly at the military personnel while hidden seats started appearing from the sides of the walls in the halls saying, "Ok people, find a seat and buckle up, otherwise you're all gonna go flying once we hit max speed." And without another word he strapped himself to a seat.

The rest of the personnel wanted to ask him about why they needed to strap themselves in, but due to their military training they knew when to follow orders. So they all found themselves some seats and strapped in.

"Alright Minerva. We're all strapped in. Are the people in the medical bay secured?"

"All wounded personnel have been stabilized and secured. The systems are green for launch. Initiating the Super-captivation hydrofoil mode in 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Ignition."

Then with a mighty roar the rocket engines that were deployed on the sides of the ship engaged throwing all the occupants into their seats. On the outside the ship was reaching unbelievable speeds of which in the process the ship started rising itself out of the water. This was the secret ability of the pleasure boat known as the super-captivation hydrofoil mode. Basically it is a high speed hydrofoil, but utilizes super-captivation principles on the underwater portion for a significant decrease of drag to allow faster speeds.

It is due to this that the ship outpaced the Nagara Cruiser that was chasing it and met with the establishing Fog picket off the coast of Japan. Obviously, there wasn't anything like a complicated mind that was available for the fog fleet. But if anything whatever they were feeling could be almost equivalent to a "Holy Shit! Where did that come from?!" expression. In the disarray of the fog fleet trying to come up with a firing formula to deal with the interloper. The identified pleasure boat swiftly ran the blockade and made it into protected waters all while dodging photon fire from the smaller batteries of the fog fleet.

-At Yokosuka Naval Base. Off-loading survivors and wounded.

Frank Walker looked on the sorry state of the remaining naval ships that survived the battle all while Minerva was directing medical personnel from the port for the off-loading the wounded. Once the final soldier was transported onto the waiting Lorries she made her way over to the silent Frank also looking on the remains of humanity's naval power.

"Frank, the remaining Naval Personnel have given their thanks for rescuing the wounded and survivors they left behind from the battle. However, they did state that they would be interested in us joining the military research teams due our development of the super-captivating hydrofoil system."

Frank remained silent before answering, "You know that we needed to be there to save those poor boys from what was pretty much a pointless battle. So their thanks is not really needed. But I would have to refuse their offer since I have no interest in doing research for the military. I personally do not have any interest of being a dog of the military, at least not without something to make me have to be one."

Minerva cocked her head and replied, "Well there may be something that would make you want to join the military."

"Oh yeah? Then what would it be?" replied Frank with a raised eyebrow.

"I have hacked into their communication channels and have discovered that the JMSDF have managed to capture what appears to be an inactive Fog Ship designed like the I-400 class submarine from the Second World War. I would have to state that it would be to our advantage if we were to have some ties to the military for us to have a close up look at one of these elusive ships."

Frank looked at her with mild shock saying, "I don't know whether or not that I should be happy that you stated that at all, or mad at what you are implying me to do."

"Well, I would have to assume that you know what we should do next then?" replied a Minerva with a mischievous smile.

Frank sighed while replying, "Yeah, looks like what I just said earlier is going to come and bite my ass."

 _Well that took a lot out of me. I had to figure out how to pace the story before we get to the juicy time period. But I do believe that I have a very good structure going with this story. Well as always please give me some good reviews. Thanks!_


End file.
